


Royal wedding

by wiktoriaandersen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Prince Harry Styles, Rimming, Royal Harry, Smut, Weddings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiktoriaandersen/pseuds/wiktoriaandersen
Summary: Kiedy Harry spotkał go pierwszy raz wiedział, że to on jest tym jedynym.





	Royal wedding

Na potrzeby opowiadania zmieniłam kilka rzeczy (np. Louis jest młodszy)

Harry nigdy nie był traktowany poważnie. Może to przez to, że wyrobił sobie taką reputację swoimi wybrykami, a może przez to, że był jedynie młodszym bratem Gemmy, która była następczynią tronu. Zmienił się w momencie kiedy znowu musiał pojechać na misje i nie chciał nawet tego unikać. Wszystkie jego poprzednie związki okazywały się być katastrofą, ale ciężko było znaleźć kogoś kto pokocha cię prawdziwie, a nie za tytuł. 

Ale ostatecznie wszystko sie udało. W randce w ciemno trafił na Louisa, który natychmiast skradł jego serce. Oczy, które w każdej chwili lśmiły niczym gwiazdy; uśmiech, który rozjaśniał wszystko dookoła jak słońce; puszyste wsłosy, których nigdy do końca nie udawało mu się ułożyć; wąskie, różowe usta, które pragnął całować tak długo, aż obojgu zabrakłoby powietrza; obojczyki, które ,wydawało się, mogłyby skaleczyć (tak samo jak jego kości policzkowe). 

Louis był najpiękniejszy w całym królestwie i na całym świecie, i to nie było zdanie jedynie księcia. Tak uważała cała Wielka Brytania, a reszta świata była oszołomiona i zauroczona aktorem. Chłopak, który pochodził z Anglii wyjechał do Stanów żeby móc spełnić swoje marzenia o aktorstwie. Co prawda nie był bardzo popularny, ale nie musiał być. Wystarczyło mu to co osiągnął. To dawało mu pełnię szczęścia. Ale nic nie mogło się równać z tym uczuciem, któro towarzyszyło mu w momencie kiedy Harry trzymał go w swoich ramionach. 

Chłopak, w którym sekretnie kochał sie już wcześniej zwrócił na niego uwagę i to było trochę jak spełnienie marzeń. Pamiętał jak miał piętnaście lat i pojechali z rodziną pod Pałac, a on cały czas czekał z nadzieją na to, że jednak gdzieś dostrzeże księcia. Do końca życia nie zapomni jak wszyscy się z niego śmiali, bo "Louis, przestań, to nie jest normalne". Ale on nic sobie z tego nie robił. Każdej nocy uśmiechał się delikatnie do plakatu, który wisiał nad jego łóżkiem i miał cichą nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie mógł chociaż się z nim przywitać. Tak więc zdziwieniem dla wszystkich było kiedy książę stracił dla niego głowę i już po dwóch latach związku postanowili się pobrać. 

Od momentu kiedy Harry mu się oświadczył w Anglii nie było innego tematu. Każdy odliczał dni, chociaż oni sami jeszcze nie znali daty. Ale cóż, oświadczyny Louis zapamięta na zawsze. W zasadzie to odbyło się to w jego domu. Tym w Doncaster. Obaj pojechali odwiedzić rodziców i rodzeństwo szatyna, któro wciąż bywało onieśmielone Harrym. Po obiedzie, który przygotowali razem (bowiem książę był doskonałym kucharzem) udali się do pokoju Tomlinsona. Harry rzucił się na łóżko, a potem z szerokim uśmiechem wyciągnął ramiona w stronę młodszego. Niebieskooki zachichotał cicho, układając się na chłopaku, który natychmiast zamknął go w szczelnym uścisku. 

\- Co jest, maluchu? - wymruczał we włosy szatyna, uśmiechając się przy tym głupio, ale to naprawdę nie była jego wina. Właśnie to robiła z nim miłość. Zmienił się tak bardzo, że babcia go nie poznawała. 

\- Nic, chyba trochę za nimi tęskniłem - wyznał szczerze chłopak, wzruszając ramionami i wtulając twarz w szyję księcia, rumieniąc się intensywnie kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nad jego łóżkiem wciąż wisi ten przeklęty plakat. - Nie ruszaj się - poprosił, próbując się podnieść do góry żeby móc go zdjąć. 

\- Kochanie, przestań - zaśmiał się głośno starszy, przytrzymując go za biodra i kładąc z powrotem na sobie. - Widziałem go już przecież. A poza tym to naprawdę urocze. W końcu byłeś moim fanem - mruknął, a następnie zrobił malinkę na obojczyku ukochanego. - Moim ulubionym fanem. 

\- Nie znałeś mnie wtedy, Hazz. Byłem przerażający - stwierdził, na co Loczek pokręcił głową i cmoknął go w nos. - Mówię poważnie. 

\- Ja też - odparł, a następnie przewrócił ich tak, że młodszy był na dole. - Jeżeli chcesz to będę mógł ci taki sam powiesić w pałacu gdybyś się stęsknił. 

\- Jesteś okropny, przysięgam. 

\- Ale za to mnie kochasz - stwierdził zielonooki, składając drobne pocałunki na całej twarzy, a potem podtrzymując się na rękach zawisł nad chłopakiem, który patrzył na niego z bezgraniczną czułością i miłością. 

\- Tak, kocham - przyznał, rumieniąc się delikatnie, a potem przymknął oczy, pozwalając Harry'emu aby w końcu właściwie go pocałował. 

Ich usta delikatnie się muskały, a w brzuchu młodszego coś boleśnie się ścisnęło, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że to właśnie tak ma wyglądać. Nie pokocha nikogo innego jak tego księcia, który każdego dnia zabierał kolejną część jego serca. Nie byłby w stanie na nikogo tak spojrzeć, wiedząc, że już odnalazł swój dom. W ramionach Brytyjskiego monarchy, który na początku był lekko zagubionym chłopcem, który szukał odrobiny miłości. Miłości, którą otrzymał w tak dużej dawce, której nigdy sie nie spodziewał, ale nie mogło być lepiej. To było wszystko czego kiedykolwiek potrzebował i za nic w świecie nie chciałby tego zmienić. Po chwili Harry odsunął się od rozmarzonego Tomlinsona i wstał, podchodząc do kurtki, którą powiesił na oparciu krzesła przy biurku. 

Młodszy uniósł brew na bruneta w momencie kiedy usiadł na skraju łóżka, trzymając małe pudełeczko w ręku. Podniósł się na łokciach, mając zamiar wygłosić mu kolejną mowę o tym, że nie potrzebuje żadnych prezentów i poważnie się obrazi jeżeli dostanie coś znowu, ale właśnie wtedy książę pociągnął go za kostkę i pomógł usiąść obok niego. Sam natomiast uklęknął przed nim, a w głowie niebieskookiego wszystko zaczęło się układać. 

\- Lou, wiem, że znamy się jedynie półtorej roku i to nic przy wieczności, którą chcę z tobą spedzić. Wiem, że obaj jesteśmy młodzi i może jednak kiedyś ze mnie zrezygnujesz. Nie jestem idealny, ale staram sie dla ciebie. Nikt nigdy nie znaczył dla mnie tyle ile ty. Chciałbym zasypiać i budzić się przy tobie każdego ranka. Chodzić na wszystkie bale, których nienawidzę, ale ty je kochasz. Chciałbym być przy tobie kiedy idziemy odwiedzać dzieciaki w szpitalach czy robić inne dobre uczynki, które robię dzięki tobie. Wiesz, po śmierci mamy nie stoczyłem się tylko dzięki babci. Właściwie to ona mnie wychowała. I mam wrażenie, że to jednak nie bylo to. Ciężko jest żyć jeżeli miłość okazuje ci wiecznie zajęta babcia i siostra, która przez większość tych lat nie miała dla mnie czasu. Od rana do wieczora miała zajęcia, które przygotowywały ją jak zostać godną mastępczynią tronu. Ale nie obwiniam ich, tak miało być. Więc nie kochałem nikogo, przynajmniej się starałem. Ale potem pojawiłeś się ty i to było tak jakbym ujrzał anioła. Myślę, że to właśnie wtedy moje serce mnie opuściło i zawędrowało prosto do ciebie. To było tak gwałtowne i szybkie, że w pewnym momencie się bałem. Bałem się, że nigdy nie będę wystarczający dla kogoś takiego jak ty. Ale potem ty na mnie patrzyłeś i nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości, że to jednak to i nie mogę tego skończyć, bo to tak jakbym utracił siebie. Ty jesteś moją lepszą częścią, Louis. Jesteś moją gwiazdką na niebie, słoneczkiem, któro rozjaśnia każdy dzień, wszystkim co sprawia, że ludzie się uśmiechają. Jesteś jak najpiękniejsza piosenka, którą chciałbym odtwarzać do końca mojego życia, a bez niej nie umiałbym żyć. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż częściowo kochasz mnie w taki sposób jak ja ciebie, bo nie proszę o wiele. Wystarczy mi tylko mały kawałek twojego serca, to wszytko czego pragnę. Więc Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie cy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moim mężem? - zakończył pytaniem, starając się nie odrzucić pierścionka na bok żeby móc zgarnąć w swoje ramiona szatyna, który lrzez łzy nie mógł z siebie wydusić ani słowa. Po prostu nikt nigdy nie mówił o nim w taki sposób i nie był pewien co w ogóle ma odpowiedzieć, bo zwykłe 'tak' było dla niego zbyt banalne. 

\- Czasami nie mogę uwierzyć w to jakie głupoty gadasz - wydukał po chwili Louis, starając się uspokoić. Chociaż łzy wciąż płynęły, a głos drżał, starał się nie wyglądać jakby właśnie miał załamanie nerwowe. - Nigdy cię nie zostawię, nigdy, rozumiesz? Znaczysz dla mnie więcej niż ktokolwiek inny i nic nie jest w stanie tego zmienić. Kocham cię bardziej niż wszystko inne na tej planecie. Harry, Chryste, kocham cię bardziej niż moje życie. Gdyby trzeba było bez zastanowienia umarłbym dla ciebie. Nigdy nie zasługiwałem na kogoś takiego jak ty, ale jestem zbyt samolubny żeby cię oddać. Więc tak, wyjdę za ciebie, żeby nikt inny już nigdy nie mógł cię porwać i odebrać twojego serca - szeptał między łzami, mając nadzieję, że chłopak cokolwiek zrozumie. W końcu nie brzmiało to należycie przez ciągłe pociągnie noskiem i szlochy, które wyrywały się z jego gardła. 

Niedługo potem Harry oświadczył Królowej, że oświadczył się młodszemu, a potem cały świat nie mówił o niczym innym. Przez ponad pół roku wszyscy przygotowywali się na to magiczne wydarzenie. Z każdym kolejnym dniem napięcie rosło, a świat coraz bardziej zakochiwał się w wybranku księcia. Poczynając od dzieci, które go uwielbiały, bo był niczym Piotruś Pan, kończąc na starszych, których zawsze wysłuchał i z chęcią im pomagał. Kochali go wszyscy bez wyjątku, a Harry był po prostu dumny, mając go u swojego boku i mogąc mówić o nim jako o swoim. I może Tomlinson nie pochodził z rodziny królewskiej, ale zdecydowanie posiadał wszystkie cechy, które ktoś taki powinien posiadać i robił wszystko bez żadnych problemów. Nie było więc zaskoczeniem, że nawet sama Królowa wydawała się być zauroczona tym słodkim chłopakiem. 

Po długich oczekiwaniach nadszedł i dzień ślubu. Dwudziestego ósmego września miało się odmienić ich życie, a Louis nareszcie miał zostać pełnoprawnym księciem. Ale co najważniejsze, nareszcie miał się stać mężem Harry'ego, który był dla niego światłem w ciemności. Już od samego rana pod pałacem w Windsorze zaczęli się zbierać ludzie, mając nadzieję na ujrzenie młodej pary. Każdy z nich cieszył się z tego, że ten Harry, który znany był z głupot, które zrobił, znalazł kogoś, kogo kocha. Połowa dziewczyn na całym świecie płakała tylko od sposobu w jaki na siebie patrzyli, ale to było zrozumiałe. Każdy chciał poczuć ten rodzaj miłości, która bije z każdego skrawka ciała. 

Tomlinson obudził się dużo wcześniej niż powinien. Usiadł na łóżku, przecierając twarz dłońmi, a potem sięgnął po telefon, który wskazywał 5.46. Uśmiechnął się na widok wiadomości, która właśnie do niego przyszła. 

Od: Prince ❤

Nie mogę spać już od godziny i ciągle myślę o tobieeee :(

Do: Prince ❤

Właśnie się obudziłem i nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, że dzisiaj będę już na zawsze twój 

Od: Prince ❤

Nie wiem czym sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem, słodka istoto x

Do: Prince ❤

Idź jeszcze spać, Hazz. Nie chcemy żebyś zasnął na naszym ślubie x

Od: Prince ❤

Nie mam zamiaru zasnąć, ale wszystko czego tylko zapragniesz, kochanie xxx

Louis uśmiechnął się do siebie jeszcze szerzej, a potem przymknął na chwilę oczy. Obrócił głowę w stronę okna gdzie właśnie wchodziło słońce, rozpoczynając kolejny cudowny dzień. Przyciągnął się i nawet mie wiedział kiedy, ale do jego pokoju weszli ludzie, którzy mieli mu dzisiaj ze wszystkim pomóc. Do ceremonii nie zdążył już wymienić żadnego smsa z Harrym, ale to nic. Wątpił żeby był w stanie cokolwiek napisać kiedy jego ręce trzęsły się każdej chwili coraz bardziej. 

Tuż po jedenastej oznajmiono mu, że muszą wyjeżdżać. Ubrany w biały garnitur, który pomogła wybrać mu Gemma, udał się na dół, gdzie stał już podstawiony samochód. Na szczęście nikt nie mógłby go zobaczyć, bo chcieli utrzymać do końca w jakich strojach się pokażą. Louis z każdą chwilą czuł coraz większe zdenerwowanie tym wszystkim. W końcu nie mógł popełnić żadnej gafy na ślubie, który oglądał cały świat. 

Ale wszystko znikało w momencie kiedy tylko przypomniał sobie o tym, że tam czeka na niego Harry z tym swoim promiennym uśmiechem i oczami, które błyszczą jak diamenty. I po prostu nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać na myśl o tym, że zaraz stanie obok niego i cały świat będzie musiał się pogodzić z faktem, że to on będzie Harry'ego. Nikt inny. Wzdłuż ulic, którymi przejeżdżał razem z mamą, stały setki, jeśli nie tysiące ludzi. Ludzi, którzy porzucili wszystko, żeby móc przywitać młodą parę. 

Niedługo potem dotarli pod zamek, a kiedy kierowca upewnił się, że Królowa jest już w środku podjechał autem pod wejście. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, machając do tłumu, czekając przy tym na jego dwie młodsze siostry, które miały iść za nim. I mało nie zemdlał, zdając sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji, ale właśnie tego chciał. Śnił o tym każdej nocy i nie mógł się z tego wycofać. Powolbym krokiem zbliżył się do wejścia zamku, gdzie natychmiast zaczęła grać muzyka, oznajmiając gościom jego przybycie. Gdzieś w tłumie dostrzegł Davida Beckhama, Sir Eltona Johna czy Jamesa Cordena, który jedynie uśmiechał się wszechwiedząco. 

Mniej więcej w połowie drogi, a dokładniej przy wejściu do kaplicy czekał na niego ojciec Harry'ego, który mjał go doprowadzić prosto do syna, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Wszystko inne straciło znaczenie w momencie kiedy zobaczył ten nieśmiały, zawstydzony uśmiech już prawie męża i ten charakterystyczny błysk w oku. Miał ochotę wyrwać się mężczyźnie i podbiec do księcia żeby jak najszybciej wypowiedzieć przysięgę. 

A cały świat podziwiał to jak z każdą sekundą obaj zatracali się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. Jak Harry wciąż trzymał dłoń Louisa. Jak ich głosy drżały orzy wypowiadaniu przysięgi. Jak młody książę niemal płakał ze wzruszenia, niedowierzając, że to wszystko się dzieje. A potem było po wszystkim. Nawet nie zorientowali się, w którym momencie odbyły się wszystkie przemowy czy modlitwy. Nie widzieli nic poza sobą, ale świat to widział. I świat absolutnie to kochał. 

I kiedy jechali karetą a ludzie wiwatowali, Harru wciąż trzymał jego dłoń. Może wciąż był odrobinę zagubiony, ale Tomlinson był jego kompasem, który zawsze wskazywał mu drogę. I dzięki temu nigdy nie błądził. Dzięki niemu odnajdywał się w tym wszystkim i starał się być jeszcze lepszy. 

***

 

Po wszystkich imprezach, które odbyły się po ślubie, oboje udali się do hotelu. Byli dosyć zmęczeni tym wszystkim. Przez cały dzień nie mieli nawet chwili samotności, bo najpierw wszędzie towarzyszyły im kamery, a później musieli zająć się swoimi gośćmi. Jednak wyczerpanie absolutnie nie przeszkadzało zielonookiemu. Jeszcze kiedy jechali autem ich pocałunkii stały się bardziej żarliwe i namiętne. Jedna z dłoni starszego powędrowała na kolano szatyna, a następnie przesuwała się coraz wyżej. 

I cóż, nic dziwnego, że starszy nie chciał czekać aż dotrą do pokoju, albo chociaż na piętro. Kiedy tylko weszli do windy przyparł szatyna do ściany, natychmiast łącząc ze sobą ich usta. Niebieskooki jęknął cicho w odpowiedzi, oplatając męża nogami w pasie. Cieszyli się z tego, że caly hotel był chroniony w razie czego, a oprócz tego mieli całe piętro tylko dla siebie. Jednak to do największego apartamentu poprowadził ich Harry, a następnie opadł z Louisem na sobie na ogromne łóżko. 

\- Cholera, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo ciebie kocham - westchnął cicho starszy, gładząc wierzchem dłoni policzek męża i uśmiechając się z ogromnym rozczuleniem. - Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim - dodał cicho, zaczynając zdejmować z chłopaka marynarkę, którą następnie odrzucili na podłogę. To samo stało się z całą górną garderobą księcia, który aktualnie starał się zdjąć z niebieskookiego spodnie. Szatyn przymknął oczy, przygryzając wargę, kiedy czuł delikatne pocałunki na wewnętrznej części ud. Jego wargi uchyliły się w bezgłośnym jęku, kiedy tamten niespodziewanie polizał erekcję męża orzez materiał bokserek. 

\- Hazz - mruknął cicho, wplatając palce w jego loki i ciągnąc za nie. - Proszę - dodał, mając nadzieję, że to jakoś pomoże i miał rację. Starszy nawet nie miał ochoty na to, żeby się droczyć. Nie, kiedy to była ich wyjątkowa noc i za punkt honoru postawił sobie, że sprawi, że Louis poczuje się wyjątkowo. 

Pociągnął w dół bieliznę i szybko ją gdzieś rzucił, przewracając ukochanego na brzuch. Rozchylił delikatnie jego pośladki, a do jego ust napłynęła ślina na widok który zastał. Słysząc szarpany oddech Tomlinsona, który już wiedział co się stanie, pochylił się i polizał wzdłuż paska mięśni. Zassał lekko skórę, wiedząc jak działa to na chłopaka, a następnie czubkiem języka zaczął drażnić wejście niebieskookiego. 

\- Hazz - jęknął młodszy, jego głos wysoki i zachrypnięty. - Proszę, proszę, proszę - kwilił, a zielonooki jedynie kontynuował pieprzenie go językiem, wydobywając z niego śliczne dźwięki, które sprawiały, że mógłby dojść w każdej chwili. Czuł jak po jego brodzie zaczyna spływać ślina i powoli zaczynał mieć problemy z oddychaniem przez to, że jego nos znajdował się prawie w tyłku chłopaka, ale to jedynie jeszcze bardziej go nakręcało. 

\- Kurwa - jęknął wysoko Tomlinson, a potem jego ciało zesztywniało, mięśnie wokół języka starszego się zacisnęły, podczas gdy on wytrysnął na swój brzuszek. Harry natychmiast porwał go w objęcia, tuląc mocno do swojej piersi i całując we włosy. Całe ciało Louisa drżało od orgazmu, ale kiedy tylko poczuł jak twardy jest zielonooki, niemal natychmiast stał się pół twardy. 

Pocałował delikatnie Loczka, a następnie bez zbędnych słów podał mu butelkę z lubrykantem, sprawiając, że tamten się uśmiechnął. Po kolejnych kilku, małych buziakach książę wylał na palce żel, zaczynając go rozgrzewać, żeby po chwili przyłożyć do wejścia młodszego dwa palce. Podczas gdy palce jednej dłoni splótł z tymi męża, te drugie wykonywały pewne, wyćwiczone ruchy, mające na calu przyciągnięcie szatyna. Po chwili, kiedy Louis znowu był całkowicie twardy, dodał trzeciego i niechcący otarł nimi o prostatę chłopaka, przez co tamten zaszlochał głośno. 

\- Kochanie, już - załkał, czując jak tamten celowo drażni jego punkt, a on nie chciał jeszcze dochodzić. Nie był pewien czy trzy razy nie byłoby ponad jego siły, więc postanowił pozostać na dwóch. - Harreh - ponaglił go, widząc jak tamten po wyjęciu palców z niego, leniwie rozsmarowywuje lubrykant na swoim dużym i grubym penisie. 

I cóż, Louisowi nie pozostało wiele rozwiązań jak po prostu wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Popchnął bruneta na łóżko, a nastepnie wspiął się na niego i powoli opuścił na jego kutasa. Zagryzł wargę żeby stłumić jęki, a jego oczy wywróciły się do tyłu przez to, jak intensywne to było. Po kilku dłuższych chwilach niepewnie poruszył biodrami, zataczając małe ósemki, starając się przyzwyczaić do rozciągania. Z ust uciekł mu drżący oddech, a on powoli poruszył się w górę i na dół. Z każdą chwilą na nowo ponawiał ten ruch, sprawiając, że starszy chrząkał i nisko jęczał w gardle. 

\- Cholera, Lou - sapnął zaskoczony liedy tamten opierając dłonie na jego piersiach, ujeżdżał go mocno i pewnie, sprawiając, że zapominał jak się nazywa. - Jesteś tak dobry, kochanie - mruknął, wyrzucając biodra do góry na co szatyn zaprzestał ruchów i odchylił głowę do tyłu. 

I książę myślał, że umrze od tego jak piękny jest Louis. Jego grzywka przykleiła się do czoła, cały tors pokryty był potem, a on spoglądał na niego zamglonymi.od przyjemności oczami. Bez chwili zastanowienia zaparł się nogami, a potem szybko i gwałtownie zaczął wyrzucać do góry biodra, uderzając dokładnie w prostatę niebieskokiego. Po jego rumianej twarzy zaczęły spływać łzy przyjemności, a starszy jedynie zamienił ich miejscami, przez co teraz podtrzymując się na rękach mógł idealnie wbijać się w swojego męża. Szatyn próbował wydusić z siebie cokolwiek, ale sposób w jali Harry go pieprzył odbierał mu jakąkolwiek zdolność mowy. 

\- Hazz, ja zaraz - zakwilił, a Loczek jedynie pokiwał głową, jeszcze bardziej przyspieszają i zaczynając poryszać dłonią na penisie chłopaka w rytm swoich pachnieć. Nie mógł się nadziwić jak ktokolwiek mógł być tak piękny, nawet się nie starając, ale Louis w tym momencie był dziełem sztuki. Harry pragnął ująć to na zdjęciu czy obrazie i powiesić w Muzeum Narodowym. 

Dosłownie chwilę potem młodszy znów doszedł, a wszystkie dźwięki utknęły mu w gardle kiedy dochodził na sweją klatkę. Harry podążył zaraz za nim, jęcząc cicho w szyję ukochanego, a potem opadł na jego ciało. 

I może oni byli wciąż niedoskonali i zagubieni, ale mieli siebie. I byli najlepszą książęcą parą jaką widział świat.


End file.
